Drip irrigation systems comprised generally of flexible plastic tubing with periodic drip emitters affixed through the tubing wall or spaced apart within the tubing, are commonly used for the irrigation of orchards and vineyards. One or more drip emitters are directed to the irrigation of each plant. Vineyard applications of the drip irrigation method may be employed with the tubing hung or strung above the ground by affixing tubing to a wire positioned essentially parallel to the ground. A variety of clip devices are available to affix tubing to the wire. The tubing and emitter is installed to insure that the drip irrigation, for a particular plant, falls from the emitter into that plant's root zone. Heating and cooling of the drip irrigation tubing frequently causes the tubing to rotate thus changing the orientation of the emitter. The drip emitter orientation is not of particular consequence where the tubing as installed is level. With the tubing level the water emitted from the drip emitter will emerge from the emitter and form a drop which will fall from either the emitter or the tubing. However, installation of tubing for irrigation of plants on hill sides frequently results in a tubing installation wherein the tubing is not level. Rotation of tubing and emitter, where the tubing is not level, frequently results in a rotation of the positioning of the drip emitter. Where the tubing is not level and the drip emitter faces up or away from the area to be irrigated the resulting stream of water from the emitter flows along the tubing until an obstruction is encountered or the tubing levels sufficiently to cause the water to form a drop and then spill or drip from the tubing. The failure thus realized is that the water is not applied at the point intended. A consequence is the reduced or eliminated irrigation for particular plants resulting in stress, reduced productivity and plant damage or death. A long felt need within irrigation is the ability to cause drip irrigation methods to insure application in the plant root zone when irrigating in the hillside setting or in any circumstance where drip irrigation tubing is not level.